A Fireworks Light
by Okiraka-Senpai
Summary: RoyxEd fluffy thing, enjoy 3


A Fireworks Light.

"Brother why can't I go with you?"

"Because Al, this assignment is specifically for the Colonel and I, you just can't come, not this time."

"Thats not fair!"

"Well life's not fair, now is it Alphonse?"

Ed was getting ready for his 'assignment' with the colonel, and Al was rather upset that he couldn't come along.

"I'll be back in about a week Al, think you can manage yourself until then? Winry will be here so it's not like you'll be alone."

"Winry's coming!" Al's face flushed, and he gave a jump of excitement.

"So, I geuss you don't mind staying here anymore?" Ed gave Al a sly smile, knowing he had gotten what he wanted.

"Yeah, whatever, leave go!"

"Alright I'll be back soon, take care!"

Ed grabbed his suitcase and went out the door.

Walking down the stairs of the apartment, he made sure he looked alright, and with one last check he walked out the building's door.

"Mr. Elric!" An old man was waving, beckoning Ed over to the black car.

Ed saw the vehicle and new right away who's it was.

"Roy sent you?"

"Yes, Sir." The man tipped his hat and sat back into the driving seat.

'Damn bastard couldn't come here himself...' Ed muttered his complaint under his breathe.

Mustang never did come to pick him up himself.

Ed opened the door and was surprised when he saw a pair of feet on the other side.

"Roy!"

"FullMetal, would you get into the car already."

Yeah it was Roy. 'Thats a first.'

"Shutup, I'm going,"

Ed tossed his bag into the trunk and walked back and ducked his head, getting into the car.

He was half way in when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Mr. Kile, please close the window." Roy ordered the driver, and the window between the front and back closed.

"Roy, I can get into the seat on my own." Ed glared at Roy, noticing that he was out of uniform, and in a plain white T-shirt and jeans.

"Wow your out of uniform, shocker." Ed giggled.

"Well I thought it would be more appropriate for todays...plans." Giving his signature half smile, he pulled Ed the rest of the way in the car, and lying Ed's head onto his lap.

Ed's face turned a rosey red.

"What are today's 'plans' I had to lie to Al saying we had an assignment, Mustang, tell me where we're really going."

"Well...as you know we've been together...well for awhile, and we've never actually gone out...so.."

Roy lifted his face and turned it, trying to hide his embarasment.

"Awwwww is the big, tuff colonel setting up a date?" Ed lifted his hand and pinched Roy's cheek.

"You...well you could call it that, I geuss..."

"So where are we going...exactly Mustang.." Ed's eyes lit up, he was actually really excited, and that made Roy smile.

"First of all Ed, we're alone now, So call me Roy, second of all, it's a surprise."

Ed puffed up his cheeks, and blew into Roy's face.

"Mean."

"I'm not mean." He put his arm under Ed's back and lifted him up, pulling all of the boy's body into his lap.

"Are too." Ed tried to turn his head away, but Roy quickly grabbed his chin and pulled his face toward his own.

"I could never be mean...to you..." He pressed his lips softly against Ed's gently teasing Ed's lips with his own.

"Roy..." Ed whimpered.

"Can't you actually kiss me, please"

"Not quite yet...your cute when you want more."

"Please..."

"Not yet."

Ed felt Roy's lips raise into a sly smile, before pulling away.

He whimpered once more.

"Now we'll save the rest of that for when we arrive. And judging from where we are, we should be there soon."

Ed was about to speak, when Roy pressed his figer against his lips.

"Shhh...lets just sit here for a while"

He placed his hands on top of Ed's head and began to play lightly with his golden hair.

He slowly took his hand down to the band, and snapped it off, releasing the beatiful braid,

He laced his fingers through the loops of the braid, untangleing the hair and allowing it to fall over Ed's shoulders.

This action, sent shivers down Ed's neck.

"Ed, your hair is so soft." He payed with it a while longer, mindlessy letting his fingers wonder, as he gazed into the pools of Ed's golen eyes.

"You really are beautiful Edward..." He mused

"Roy..."

They both felt the car stop.

Roy dropped Ed's hair.

"Oh! Looks like we're here!" Roy smiled. He slowly opened the door. Pulling himself up and out of the car.

Ed started to do the same.

"Ah Ah Ah, Edward, I need you to turn around, and put your back to me please." Roy smirked.

"Can't I do that out of the car?"

"Nope."

"Ugh..fine."

Ed suddenly felt hands along his back, causing him to shiver with surprise.

"Roy what the hell...not in public." Ed blushed.

"Theres no-one around right now, so we are techinically not in public." Ed could here the colonel's stifled laughter.

"The driver." Ed shifter his head."

"He already knows everything."

Ed had no other way of getting Roy to stop.

Roy braught his hands from Ed's shoulders, down his back, and curled them around Ed's waist.

"This shirt is in my way." Roy scoffed.

He put his hands under Ed's black shirt and pulled it up.

"Roy!" Ed yelped.

"Shhh..."

Roy pulled the shirt up adn over Ed's head.

"Mmmmm much better. "

Ed's hair fell over his bair shoulders, as Roy traced the contours of Ed's back with his fingers.

"Well now tha your decent, I geuss you can get out"

Ed felt Roy's hands leave his back.

"Decent? I'm half naked Roy!" Ed turned around, and looked at Roy, his face pink from embarrasment.

"But you look good like that...Now time to get you out of the car."

"I'm going, jeez." Ed put his feet out of the car, when all of a sudden Roy's arms went under his knees, and under his back, lcradling him out of the car.

"WTF! Roy I can walk!"

"But I don't want you too, I want to carry my date." He winked at gave Ed a light kiss on the forehead.

Ed wrinkled his nose, and turned his head, and as he did he saw a giant glass building, with palm trees circling it's perimeter.

"Well, What do you think?" Roy sounded rather proud of the location.

"It's really...romantic looking actually." Ed gazed up at Roy surprised that his usual tough, emotionally challenged colonel had actually picked a place like this.

"I'm glad to here it, but it gets better." Roy smiled, and carried Ed bridal style, into the giant glass bulding.

When they got inside, there were people sitting on the white couches.

Men and women were all snuggling, or talking, or just staring at eachother.

"Roy, what the hell is this place, some cheesey honey-moon hotel?"

Roy's face turned red when Ed asked that question.

"No...not exactly, not shush"

He walked up to the counter, still holding the half-naked blond in his arms.

"Good afternoon sir, Are you here for a room?"

"Yes"

"Two seperate room's I presume" She smiled, assuming the two men wouldn't be sharing a room.

"Nope, one room, a double-suite please" Roy looked at the counter girl, who had a confused look on her face, then looked down at Ed.

"Roy?" Ed didn't like the look that Roy was giving him.

Roy raised Ed up, and kissed him, passionately on the lips, infront of everyone.

"Mam,me and my partner, will be SHARING a room, please." He smiled again, at the now blushing women.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, here, uh, here you go." She handed Roy the key and turned around.

"Thankyou Miss" He grabbed the key, and walked away with a giant smirk across his face.

"Roy?"

"She acts like she's never seen two lovers kiss before." He smirked, and laughed a little.

"Roy, what the hell was that?"

"What, you didn't think we weren't going to share a room?"

"No, but I didn't think you'd kiss me infront of a bunch of people!" Ed's face turned a peach color, as Roy marched up the stair case.

"I'm not ashamed of the fact that I have the sexiest blond ever all to myself"

"Well, I'm ..." Ed didn't no how to respond, Roy was just so...

They stopped when they got to a red door with a sign that read *302-Lover's Beach-*

They both looked at eachother and turned bright read.

"Well that's a fitting title, don't you think?"

"I geuss..."

Roy unlocked the door and they walked in.

"Well atleast they listened to my specifications." Roy was smiling.

Ed looked over his shoulders and saw a bed with bright red blankets, and...

"What he hell! Roy you asked for this?"

"Well...yeah"

There were whie rose petals covering the bed and then a trial of them leading to a candle lit table, with wine in a basket, and Ed's eyes followed the trail as it led out the glass door.

"Wheres it lead?" Ed asked curiously.

"Oh you'll find out." He grinned, setting Ed down onto the bed.

Roy turned around, and Ed relaxed pushing himself up on the bed and leaning back into the plush pillows.

"The bed's comfortable." He closed his eyes, and put his arms under his head, taking a deep breathe.

"Yeah..." Roy looked over at Ed and his eyes widened.

There Ed was lying on a rose petal covered bed, half naked, and his golden hair sprawled over his shoulders and oon the white pillow.

Roy licked his lips, and walked over towardss the bed, droping onto Ed from above, placing his arms on either side of Ed's head.

Ed didn't move. He kept his eyes closed, and smiled.

"You want me?"

"Maybe..."

Roy bit Ed's lower lip gently, while tracing a line down Ed's abdomen.

Ed moaned slightly at the warm sting of Roy's hand.

"Roy, your too much sometimes." Ed laughed.

"Well your just way too tempting." He licked down Ed's jaw, towards his collar bone, and Ed's body arched, pressing closer to Roy's.

"Mmmmmm" was Ed's only response.

*beep**beep**beep*

A small beeping sound erupted from Roy's watch.

"What the hell..." Roy stopped what he was doing and looked at his wrist.

"8:30? Damnit we're going to miss it!" Roy immdediately got up.

"Wait Roy we were just about too..." Ed was dissapointed.

"Sorry Ed, but we have special plans"

Ed tilted his head to the side. Roy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the glass door at the back of the room.

"Grab the wine!" He ordered.

Ed did as he said.

"Got it"

They both went onto a wooden porch just beyond the class door, and they followed the white rose petal trail down the stairs, and onto a beach.

"OH! Roy!" Ed smiled, he'd never been to a beach before.

"I knew you'd like it." He smiled.

"I do!" Ed was truly excited, he wondered what they were supposed to do at a beach when it was nearly dark out.

"Roy, What..."

Roy pointed to two small flickering lights on a small red blanket.

"That's for us." He whispered, grabbing the wine from Ed's hand.

He released Ed's hand and went over towards the blanket and pulled a basket out from behind a bush.

Pulling two crystal glasses out, he poured the wine into them.

"Ed, comeon, its going to start soon" he waved Ed to come over,

Ed skiped over to him.

"Here." Roy gently placed one of the glases in his hand as Ed was sitting.

"Roy what are we doing out here?"

"You'll see...Now come down here with me."

Ed lowered himself to the ground and rested his head on Roy's shoulder.

"This is nice..."

Roy looked a Ed, and placed his hand on Ed chest, drawing gentle circles.

"This is nicer." He leaned in and traced the invisible circles with his lips.

"..." Ed nuzzled Roys neck, gently kissing it,

He took his hands from his side and brushed them across Roy's shirt.

"I think I need to help you with this."

"I'd love your help" Roy whispered, his lips still dancing across Ed's sun kissed skin.

Ed unbuttoned Roy's shirt and tosed it to the side.

He pushed Roy flat onto the blanket and crossed his arm over Roy's waist and laid his head on his broad chest.

"This is better than nice."

Ed saw a flash of red lights coming from the sky.

"Edward, looks like its started." He grabbed Ed's chin and lead his eyes towards the sky.

"Fireworks!" Ed's mouth opened into a huge grin.

There were hundreds of fireworks exploding into the sky.

Dotting the night blue with lights of red green and yellows.

As Ed gazed at the lights in the sky.

The only lights Roy was paying attention to were the ones that were his personal golden suns, lined with the reflection of stars, moonlight and fireoworks.

Roy brushed his hand across Ed's cheek, and whispered.

"Ed, these are your fireworks, but for as long as I'm with you, your mine."

_**~Authors Drabbles~-Wrote this for a contest on DA, wasn't going to post it, but W/E, I needed a break from my other FanFic...so If you read, tell me watcha think 3~~~~~~**_


End file.
